


Blame

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kylux if you squint maybe, M/M, Or very much background anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meeting with the Leader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame

“It was my fault, not his.” The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, and Hux felt the full fury of the Leader bearing down on him, even through the holo.  


Really, he should feel a lot more anxious about this situation than he did, and maybe it was a survival instinct detaching him from the very real threat, here, but he couldn’t feel anything at all. It was like someone had reached into his chest and flicked a switch, and diverted all the psychic energy into something else. His face was a cool mask, and he could _feel_ the confusion from the man beside him.

“What do you have to say, Lord Ren?” the Leader asked.

“I… the General is mistaken, it was–”  


“Lord Ren wishes to assume responsibility, but ultimately, it was mine,” Hux cut in, and glared daggers across at him with a _this is when you graciously accept this offer_ that he hoped the man could pick up on, Force or otherwise. “I accept full responsibility.”  


“Very well. I trust you will put the formal notes on your professional record.”  


A wince, deep down inside. “Yes, Leader.”

“Do not disappoint me again.”  


The signal cut. The connection gone.

The Knight beside him still confused. 

“It wasn’t your fault, Hux.”  


“No, but you’re on thin ice at the moment, aren’t you? I can take the hit, this time.”  


“…but…”  


“Why?” It was sad, wasn’t it, that neither of them had ever had someone offer to take the fall for them, not before. He could feel the discomfort, and it made his skin prickle. “Let’s just say you can owe me a favour, some time.”  


“I don’t like being in debt.”  


“Then don’t.” He shrugged. “You’re the strongest of the Knights, and I’ve broken you in. It would be a shame to have to start all over again.”  


Kylo didn’t accept the lie, but neither should he. It was weakly given, and Hux had no desire to continue this conversation further.

“…th-thank you,” he said, almost inaudibly, right as the General turned to leave.  


Hux had the decency not to reply. 


End file.
